Slightly Jealous
by Glowing Stars1
Summary: After Nagisa's kiss with Kayano, Karma is reluctant to forgive him but decides it's for the best because he can't avoid him forever. (Reference's to season 2 episodes). ONE-SHOT.


Assassination Classroom: Karma x Nagisa.

Slightly Jealous: One-shot.

Karma was still pissed at him for kissing Kayano like that without any consideration for his feelings. They haven't spoken for days, the most they spoke was when they were fighting about whether to kill or save Korosensei and to be honest Karma did let his anger get out of hand and he took most of it out on him, Nagisa. But during that fight he realised that he was being stupid and he could ignore him forever epically with everyone being nosy about why he has been avoiding Nagisa and been especially rude to Kayano since the incident.

He did tease him at first about that kiss but it was just to hide the pain but as soon as they were alone he flat out ignored him and walked away and then within those days Nagisa was begging him to listen but Karma wasn't having any of it.

He made up his mind. He would call him and resolve this because as much as he hated to admit it he did miss his boyfriend.

As he sat up in his bed and laid back against his head board he flipped up his phone and started scrolling through his contacts but a ring of his front door bell stopped him in his tracks.

He grunted and got up from his bed and went down the stairs towards the front door, his parents weren't home like normal, probably somewhere abroad but he didn't care.

When he opened the door there stood the person he wanted to see most. Nagisa. "Can I come in I really need to talk to you, please don't turn me away" Nagisa begged with a pleading look on his face which made Karma want to kiss and pull him into his embrace but he was going to listen to what he had to say first.

Karma just stepped out the way and widened the door for him to come in, which Nagisa did and let out a relived sigh. Karma closed the door while Nagisa took off his shoes, karma walked in to the living room with Nagisa soon following. They both sat on his couch in silence for a while until Karma spoke up "What did you need to tell me" he spoke calmly which surprised Nagisa.

"Well I have been trying to apologise to you for a while and you have been ignoring me, look I kissed Kayano because that was the only thing I could think of to distract her from her bloodlust, I'm sorry I should have thought harder about the situation and your feelings, I understand if you want to break up." Nagisa said in a low tone and lowered his head at the last part.

Now it was Karma's turn to be surprised, he didn't want to take it so far that Nagisa would think that he would want to leave him. "Of course I don't want to break up, stupid" Karma calmly muttered bringing him into his embrace and Nagisa was shocked and was filled with hope, he wrapped his arms around Karma's back.

Karma rested his head on top of Nagisa head as he continued "of course I was hurt that you just kissed Kayano like that but I shouldn't have ignored you like that and taken my anger out on you in that fight but that fight made me realise how stupid I was being" Nagisa was genuinely happy because when they did share their feelings with each other like this, which is rarely, it really meant something, it brought them closer, you might question how that's a healthy relationship if they don't share their raw feelings often but that's how they worked and they knew when they did share their feelings with each other that they meant it.

Nagisa removed his head from under Karma's and looked up at him with what Karma could only describe it as the most arousing look ever. They slowly inched closer together with lust in both their eyes.

They were both a breath away from each other when Nagisa spoke in a hushed voice "I love you" and with that said Karma crashed his lips on to Nagisa's nipping at his bottom lip with made Nagisa give a short gasp which made Karma smirk into the kiss knowing only he could make Nagisa fell this way and Karma slipped his tongue into Nagisa's making him moan in satisfaction.

They both separated out of breath with a string of saliva connecting their lips and a slight blush on both their faces. "I love you too, let's go upstairs" Karma suggested, standing up holding Nagisa's hand pulling him up as well and they quickly made their way up the stairs and had a night of passion.

THE END.

Hello my Bunnies, did you enjoy the story? I hope you did, I have been wanting to do a story on Karma and Nagisa for a while so I hope I did well.


End file.
